


Sex Slave Steve Rogers

by Grabbingwhizzersass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, Multi, Praise Kink, Science Bros, Sex slave Steve Rogers, Top Bruce Banner, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabbingwhizzersass/pseuds/Grabbingwhizzersass
Summary: Steve is a sex slave who quickly falls for his new owners, Bruce and Tony.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Bruce banner, Tony Stark/ Bruce Banner/ Steve Rogers, tony Stark/ Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve resists a little but ultimately wants it a lot

Steve is kneeling on the carpeted floor, his hands cuffed behind his back. A simple black leather collar bites into his neck and his legs are held apart by a spreader bar attached to his ankles. He squirms, uncomfortable. He’s alone in the room now, but he knows it won’t last long. Sure enough, the door swings open to reveal one of the most gorgeous men Steve has ever seen. He smiles at Steve, teeth bright against olive skin. Behind him stands another man, beautiful in a different way, all soft eyes and curly black hair.   
“Hi Steve,” the first man says with a warm smile. “My name is Tony and this is my husband Bruce.” The pair crosses the room to stand in front of him. Steve gives them his best death glare but he’s pretty sure his nakedness offsets the effect. Tony drops to his knees and Steve is briefly surprised by the subtle grace in the way he moves.   
“We’re considering buying you and we wanted to meet you first,” Tony tells him.   
Bruce has shifted to stand at Steve’s right shoulder. The man runs his hand gently through Steve hair and Steve’s eyes flutter briefly at the sensation. He’s always had a thing for hands in his hair.   
“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Bruce breathes softly. Tony’s hand reaches out to wrap around his cock at the same time that the word “gorgeous” comes out of Bruce’s mouth. The result is a bright red, full body flush accompanied by a short whine and a jerk of his hips. Tony chuckles softly at the reaction.  
“He’s responsive too. I like that.”   
“Get your hands off me,” Steve says through gritted teeth, only half meaning it.  
Bruce is on his knees now too, pressing his front to Steve back, and Steve feels the other mans hot breath on his ear. Soon, Bruce is sucking little love bites onto Steve’s neck. “Tell me something Steve. Do you want us to fuck you? Do you want us to own you and take care of you and make you feel good?“ Tony asks. His hand is pulling at Steve’s cock with a firm but gentle grip and Bruce’s hands are wandering lower and lower until his finger presses at Steve’s hole and yes Steve wants that Steve wants to go home with them.  
“No,” he tells Tony, through gritted teeth, after hesitating for just a little too long.   
“Let me tell you what I think,” Tony says as Bruce begins to work a lubed finger into him, and fuck where did he even get lube?  
“I think that you’re a little cockslut.” Steve lets out a desperate moan at Tony’s words. “I think you want us to fuck you and take you apart until all you can do is beg for more. I think you know just how good it would feel to submit to us. But you’re holding back because you haven’t been a slave very long and there’s still part of you that wants to spit in the face of anyone who would try to take your freedom away. That’s ok. You’ll learn to love what we give you.” Bruce has two full fingers in him now, and Steve cries out desperately when he starts to scissor them. Bruce’s lips are on the hinge of his jaw and that’s not fair because he’s so sensitive there. Steve can feel his self control quickly slipping away. It’s not long before he’s rocking back and forth between Bruce’s fingers in his hole and Tony’s hand wrapped around his cock. Bruce hums approvingly.  
“Good boy. Take what you need.” Bruce has three fingers buried inside him now. Steve can feel his resistance fading rapidly as he grows closer. His head falls back onto Bruce’s shoulder, his mouth hanging open. Tony reaches forward to brush a thumb over his nipple and just like that, Steve is gone, letting out a shout of pleasure as he comes hard. The two men continue to stroke him and whisper praise through his orgasm. He opens his eyes to see Tony looking at him with hooded eyes and desperation written all over his face.   
“Fuck. Brucie, baby please tell me he’s ready, I can’t wait any longer.” Steve sucks in a gasp as he realizes what Tony means. They’re not done with him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets what he needs

Bruce moves quickly, grabbing Steve by his neck and slamming his face into the carpet. The touch is rough enough to make his cock twitch even right after he’s just come, but not rough enough to truly hurt, and Steve lets out a groan.   
“Oh sweetheart I cannot wait to get you home,” Tony tells him. Steve can hear the obscene sound of him slicking up his cock and his breath quickens ever so slightly in anticipation. Bruce runs a flat palm over his back until his hand lands in Steve’s hair, gently stroking his scalp. Steve lets out a small whimper, hoping to encourage the touches. He’s not disappointed.   
“We’re gonna be so fucking good to you baby boy,” Bruce says. Steve feels the blunt pressure of a cock pressing against his asshole and he lets out a strangled sound.   
“God he makes such pretty noises doesn’t he Bruce? Yeah I can already tell he’s gonna be so good for us. Pretty face, pretty mouth, pretty ass, pretty everything. Yeah princess, I know you love to be filled up like this, so tight you can hardly stand it. Fuck sweetheart, gonna take such good care of you, gonna make sure your greedy little hole gets just what it needs.” By the end of his speech Tony is fully seated inside of Tony, his sharp hipbones pressing into Steve’s ass.  
“The more turned on Tony gets, the more he likes to run his mouth,” Bruce tells him in an almost conspiratorial tone. Steve actually laughs, surprising even himself. After a moment, Tony pulls backwards, then quickly slams back into him, immediately setting a brutal pace, revealing just how desperate the last few minutes have made him. Steve relishes the feeling of Tony’s hands roaming aimlessly to grab and pinch any part of his body he can reach. Suddenly, Bruce grabs his shoulder and yanks him up so his back is pressed against Tony’s front. The new angle has Tony’s cock nailing his prostate on each thrust and the other mans arms wrapped around his chest and Steve decides he really, really, likes this position. And then Bruce is there, his palms sliding over Steve’s thighs to wrap around his cock and his tongue sliding into Steve’s mouth. Steve can feel that he’s getting close again. Bruce pulls away to look into Steve’s eyes.  
“You wanna come baby?” He asks teasingly.   
“Yes,” Steve cries.   
“Mmm. Beg for it.” Steve doesn’t even think to refuse.   
“Oh god Bruce please I need it so bad. I need to come. Please let me come, please, please, please.”   
“So good. So, so beautiful. Come for us baby.” And Steve comes, so hard he thinks his brain might lean out of his ears. Tony lets out a long groan, spilling inside of Steve. The blonde feels a wet sensation on his thighs and realized that Bruce has jacked himself off onto him. Steve relaxes back into Tony’s arms, sighing happily.   
“Oh sweetheart, we are gonna have so much fun with you,” Tony promises him, running gentle fingers through his hair.


End file.
